Unexpected Nundu
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Hadrian is not having a good year, he's escaped death again but now he's got another problem. His animagus form is unexpected and he can't control shifting. what happens when he's unexpectedly kidnapped, losing his eyesight? He shifts into a Nundu cub. Unable to control the change, Hadrian spends the summer learning and gets hit with life altering revelations with the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. But the fanfiction plot is my design, though it might follow the original timeline, it isn't canon!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why couldn't anything go his way? Was it too much to ask for one peaceful year at Hogwarts? Apparently it was, seeing how every year without fail, Voldemort would attack him somewhere. And of course, to make matters worse, three out of five times the headmaster had shown up. So it was obvious he was no match for someone of Voldemort's experience. Hadrian kicked a couple of stones as he made his way to the small park a good mile from the Dursleys house, to which he'd been confined to, again. If he were honest with himself, he was tired of being the punching bag for everyone in the world. He didn't particularly enjoy violence and he would certainly avoid it if he could.

"This has got to be an atonement for some mistakes in a past life." the fifteen year old muttered, rubbing his blurry eyes.

A soft pop registered in his mind, but by the time that he'd reacted the people had already grabbed him. Hadrian cursed as he was pulled away through a small tube. He didn't bother to keep his legs as he landed, no matter what he did, he could never land on his feet, so he stopped trying.

"Warn a guy next time. I hate side-long apparition. Especially against my will." Said teen groaned as he fought with his rebellious stomach.

Before anyone else said anything a potion was thrust in the teens face. Being overly cautious had Hadrain sniffing the glass bottle before gulping it down quickly. Potions still tasted horrible, but already he found himself calming down. The pain that had bloomed upon landing slowly faded to a dull throb.

"I love potions." He chuckled.

"Most people wouldn't know, what with how much time you spend in the infirmary." A snide voice made the teen flinch.

"Not like i asked to be involved in the shit that goes on in that stupid castle." Hadrian defended himself.

When he finally stood up, the teen took notice that he couldn't see anything. Feeling around on his face told him that his glasses were still in place, but he couldn't _see_! If Voldemort were to be lurking around then he was a sitting target. Hadrian gulped suddenly before he went into panic mode, despite the potion he'd just drank, his magic roared up inside him like an inferno. It was ready to protect him during this vulnerability.

He could hear people moving around him and nearly shrieked when two people tried to grab him. The magic that boiled beneath his skin was itching to break free and attack those nearest him. But the teen could feel his instincts kick in and groaned as his body suddenly morphed into his unintentional animagus form, a Nundu cub.

Indignant and fed up with his situation, Hadrian paced the lank of the floor while letting everything loose. Even though he knew that no one would be able to understand him, he still carried on with his tantrum. Not noticing that his mane had poofed just a tiny bit in his anger, but it wouldn't have surprised him. Why does it always have to be him?

"When do you think the child will revert." A gentle voice broke through the haze of the cubs tantrums.

Hadrian's focus was snapped back to his predicament. He'd been kidnapped! On top of that, he was in an unknown place and stuck as a cub for an undetermined amount of time. He was most likely in Voldemort's compound, surrounded by _Death Eaters_! Before he could stop himself, his survival instincts kicked in and he began calling for a protector. The loud chirps he let out seemed to freeze everyone in place until they exploded in a frenzy.

"What do we do?"

"There isn't a way to make him stop."

"You don't understand, he needs someone he feels safe with."

"Perhaps he is hungry?"

"Back up you imbeciles! You are crowding a small Nundu and being very loud. Step back!."

Hadrian was grateful, he turned towards the man who had saved him, but time seemed to stand still. Never before had he been so mortified of the fact that he had lost control, like a child. He let out louder more depressing sounds, until someone gently picked him up. At first he struggled in the firm but gentle grip, before giving up his futile attempts at escape. His loud constant cries decreased until he was only letting out small chirps.

"Now Hadrian, can you change back?" The voice asked softly, it sounded faintly familiar but Hadrian was too panicked to remember

Said teen shook his head, he'd be able to change back if he could see around him, but his eyesight hadn't returned when he'd changed forms and he was having a hard time calming himself down. He covered his eyes, all he wanted was his sight back, he hoped someone would understand.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Another gentle voice asked, this one sounded female, and again Harry couldn't place her voice.

"Where is that blasted man when you need him? Someone find Severus immediately!" Someone close by snapped out.

Hadrian flinched, shame filling him when he realized his potions professor would see him in his weak form. He could only imagine the scathing remarks he'd receive if he ever returned to Hogwarts, the man hated him with a passion. His small chirps started to regain their previous volume and he couldn't find it in himself to care. He just wanted to see, to know that he was safe or whom he had to protect himself against. He allowed his instincts to take him over, he didn't want to face Snape on his own.

Someone burst into the room, "Severus is on the way, I've told him of our situation. I am unsure of what capacity he will arrive in."

Everyone in the room had hoped it would calm him some, but it did the opposite, his anxiety had only risen. Hadrian didn't want his professor to see him in his current situation, what sort of teenage had a cub as its primary form, he should have grown by now. The situation he found himself in was humiliating enough, he was sure that the Death Eaters were only concerned until he turned back, but it would be complete with Snapes involvement.

Just as the teens distress call climbed to a new level, a loud roar filled the building they were all in. But Hadrian's distressed and scared cries seemed to stop altogether, before the chirping started at a more manageable volume. He still didn't trust whoever was in the room with him, but he knew instinctively that whoever had roared would keep him safe, and he wanted that fiercely. Did Snape know someone who was also a Nundu? He could feel the human vibrating with excitement, which meant something big was headed their way, so Hadrian kept up his chirping every ten to fifteen seconds. Hoping it would lead the large Nundu to him quicker.

It wasn't much later when Hadrian found himself placed on the ground again, he heard fabric rustling as people moved away from him and his chirping, probably to make way for the large Nundu. He could feel the ground become silent and figured that the cause wasn't moving very fast or at all, why had they stopped? The teen let out a series of chirps and chuffs, hoping to get another answer, but nothing prepared him for the wet nose that butted against his own.

Hadrian yelped and scrambled away from the nose. '_Don't hurt me.'_ He thought over and over again.

'_Be calm. You'll not be able to change back until you are calm and relaxed._' A deeper voice floated through his mind, Severus had arrived.

The Nundu cub froze in shock, which quickly turned to fear. '_I don't want to be here Professor, please.'_

A chuff was made from somewhere in front of him so the teenaged cub walked forward slowly, nose sticking out. Hadrian let out another chirp and chuff before he finally connected with the nose, it was much larger than his own and very cold. He didn't waste any time in exploring the feline before him as he nudged and brushed against the larger Nundu. Trying to get a feel for how large his adult body could grow, eventually.

'_No one here will hurt you. No one even has there wands out, see._' The voice sounded patient, if only a little exasperated.

Hadrian curled into one of the paws he found, '_I can't see. Haven't been able to since I was brought here.'_

A roar shattered the silent atmosphere in the room as the voice exploded in his head, '_WHAT!'_

The ground shook because of how furious the other feline was as he paced, causing Harry to trip over his feet and the larger cats before curling into a ball and whimpering, his instincts flaring. He knew for sure that the larger feline was going to hurt him and it caused him to chirp and chuff in distress. The teen didn't want to be hurt anymore, he wanted out of his cub body and away from the obvious danger he was in.

A nose gently nuzzled him, before he was gently lifted and settled against the others furred chest. '_Don't be afraid, I wasn't angry at you cub_.'

Hadrian relaxed minutely before nuzzling into the soft fur of his companions chest, the warmth that surrounded him was very comforting, it had begun lulling him to sleep. He gasped out a large yawn before succumbing to the exhaustion that seemed to consume him. The teen distantly thought that the feeling of warmth and protection felt amazing, he never wanted to lose it. He nuzzled the other feline one more time before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

AkibasOmega here my darling!  
Thank you for being fans and leaving your awesome feedback

I DO NOT own Harry Potter or its characters!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke slowly, his head felt like a troll had hit him and his body was sore. He stretched slowly, realizing almost instantly that he was human once again, it made his heart freeze momentarily. Sitting up slowly, Harry opened his eyes, unsurprised when he still couldn't see anything. The teen slumped when he realized it wasn't just some spells one of his abductors had used, there was probably actual physical damage to his eyes. While he knew it was natural to mourn ones sight, he didn't feel the need. Perhaps he would be able to stay out of the war this way.

"Has he woken up yet?" A male asked, his voice soft.

A deep sigh was heard, "Not that I have noticed yet, my Lord."

The teen gasped, Severus was outside his door speaking to the Dark Lord about him! Yesterday hadn't been a dream! Sure he could have written the blindness off as a joke from one of his friends, but this just confirmed it. Hadrian fumbled around, looking for his wand when he accidentally knocked several items over, inadvertently alerting the two people he was avoiding. He could hear both of them entering the room, he kept his head cocked in their general direction not letting them know he knew there were two people.

"Hello." He hated himself for the timid tone his voice took.

Someone came to stand by his side, "Hadrian, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

The teen nodded, "I was kidnapped by Death Eaters, obviously."

"Knights of Walpurgis, thank you very much." The second voice sniffed in disdain.

Hadrian flinched slightly, so it really was the Dark Lord. "I was forced into my animagus form and couldn't get out."

Snape snorted, "Yes, a very pitiful sight if i've ever seen any. Has no one explained to you that Nundu's aren't animagus forms?"

Despite not being able to see, Hadrian blinked at his Professor in confusion. Not an animagus form? Was that why he had such a hard time controlling when and where he shifted? Was he something like a werewolf? Perhaps he'd be able to run with Moony on a full moon! "No. I figured this all out on my own."

There was a long silence before some sighed, he thought it was Snape. "Of course you would find out about this on your own. Does anyone know your a Nundu?"

Hadrian flinched, "Neville, Luna, Ron, Fred, George, Malfoy, Zabini and everyone who was in that room yesterday."

This pause in conversation was longer than the last, before one of the two men threw themselves onto a couch or chair. "Do you trust them with this knowledge?"

The teen seemed to snap, angry that the only thing the Professor seemed to care about was his Nundu shifter thing. "Can we get back to the fact that i've been bloody kidnapped and i'm blind!"

Someone grabbed his face, but he flinched back but that didn't dislodge the person. "You have not been kidnapped silly boy. We've rescued you from those awful muggles you were sent to, would you rather have stayed? Either way you still would have ended up blind."

Snape stepped in at that point. "As soon as you shifted back, I ran a full medical scan on you. I am most displeased by nearly everything i have read."

Hadrian tore his face from the Dark Lords grasp, turning his face towards his lap. He had no reason to be ashamed of his medical history, he was only surviving. "It's not my fault! All I have been doing is try to survive!"

"Explain yourself Potter." Snape snapped at him.

"Sure, lets just delve into painful and personal memories of the wizarding hero Hadrian Potter, it isn't like he has a right to privacy. Like it's yours or anyone else's right to demand or take information that i don't want to share!" Hadrian snapped at the two men in frustration.

It was hard hearing that his relatives had been the cause of his blindness, not that it surprised him. But it was also hard to understand the Dark Lords reason to rescue him from his magic hating relatives. No one had ever bothered to check in on him or even care about his well being in so long, that it was foreign for him to accept that someone would do it for no apparent reason. And damn Snape for trying to pry into his life, what did the old dungeon bat care for anyways? All the man did was spend his time berating and belittling him every time they met.

Not to mention all the stunts that the Dark Lord had pulled since Hadrian had entered into the wizarding world, not including the muder of his parents. But really that was the center of the problem, everything had gotten worse when he'd received that letter four years ago. His relatives had been fine until then, and then with the yearly death threats and dangerous adventures, Hadrian was tired of just surviving. He wished only to himself that he hadn't accepted the Hogwarts letter, then he'd only be Harry and then nothing would have changed.

Someone sat on the edge of his bed, he wanted to run or hide. "Hadrian, please calm down. We aren't going to force you, we can deduce the reasons for each injury for ourselves. But it has been documented that the recovery process is easier if you confront what has happened to you."

Hadrian hid his hands under the blanket to hide the trembling, he hated being in the dark and no amount of talking would bring his sight back. But nothing he was saying was stopping the two men from talking to him, couldn't they see they weren't wanted? The teen hated himself at that point, for being so weak as to not put up more of a fight. Surely he'd be able to catch them off guard? Who was he kidding, he was blind and in a strange place, he'd never get far.

He sneered at them, voice full of contempt, "Will it give me back my eyesight? Will it stop the Dark Lord from trying to kill me? Will it give me my freedom? Freedom to be whoever I want to be? Will it make my Professor less of a snarky, contemptuous arsehole? Will it make my Professor see me and not my father? Can I be free?"

No one said anything for several moments, not that there was much anyone could say in the light of the teens honest questions brought on by hysteria. The two adults were almost afraid to move, the teen was obviously troubled and the rambling seemed to point towards a break down of some sort. The teens trembling was escalating as a broken sob came from the teen, who just hid his face in his hands, the tears followed soon after and didn't seem to have an end. Neither one of the adults knew what to do with the sobbing boy who seemed to be fracturing, what was wrong with the kid?

"I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here." Hadrian muttered to himself as he trembled and rocked himself.

The room stayed silent, Hadrian's mutterings had ceased only to be replaced by nearly silent sobs. His trembling increased causing twitching to manifest, Snape approached the teen slowly, "Hadrian, listen to me. You must calm down! If you don't you'll shift again."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Hadrian convulsed on the bed, he would have tumbled off the edge if the adults hadn't been paying attention. He groaned as he felt himself shifting into a smaller sized body, his sobs coming out as whimpers and meeps of pain. He buried himself in the blankets, not wanting to deal with anything that had to do with the outside world. But before he could bask in his self made isolation, a firm grip pulled him from the warm den.

"That is quite enough of that Hadrian. You need to calm yourself and learn to control your Nundu. Severus is willing to help you, since he is also a Nundu. You will absolutely not come to any harm while you reside here." Tom spoke soft but firm to him.

Hadrian just looked at the floor and sagged in the man's grip, looking for all the world a drowned cat. He mewled petulantly, avoiding looking at either man as he cursed them out in his head. There was no bloody way he'd ever learn to control his creature side while living here, the occupants hated him. Surely even the Dark Lord wasn't that naive, was he? He'd just have to never leave his rooms, for any reason whatsoever.

Severus sighed, " And you will not be isolation yourself in this room. You've been insured no harm thrice now."

If it hadn't been for the fact he was in his cub form, he'd have sworn the man had read his mind, so he just growled and mewled, moving to sink his claws into the arm nearest him. He nearly got a hold of the Dark Lords wrist, when he was unceremoniously dropped back onto the cot, his breath escaping him with an oomph. He shook himself off and turned to glare at the two men, he'd rather sink his claws into someone than be man-handled. He growled and hissed and roared at him, but it didn't sound particularly threatening even to himself.

"If your done with your tantrum, while you are here we need to talk to you. There are some things that might come as a complete shock, but are completely true. I don't expect you'll just trust us right away, but I think you might come to enjoy your time with us." Tom's voice was gentle.

Though still unhappy, the duo's statements nullified his anger for the moment. But he still didn't like to be grabbed like that, it was very uncomfortable. He mewled softly, before tentatively feeling along the mattress, he didn't want to fall off. Hadrian hadn't gotten very far before he picked up and placed on the floor.

"I do not believe you will enjoy going into publish in this appearance, Hadrian. You will need to shift back before your allowed to leave the room." Severus stated sternly, if Hadrian had to guess he was sneering.

But he wasn't sure how long that would be, he was never able to control when he shifted back. He stumbled along the floor, feeling like a newborn kitten with how unsteady his legs seemed to be. He just sniffed at the two in disdain before turning back to explore his new dark world. He'd made it pretty far before the doors to his room banged open, pulling a yelp from him as he fumbled over his legs.

"Where is he then? Well, where is he?" A woman's voice demanded, she was standing very close.

Harry hissed in fear, Bellatrix Lestrange had just stepped into his rooms, demanding to see him. He could feel himself suffocating as he froze, why was she here? Surely it wasn't because of what had happened last year? He didn't get to contemplate for very long as he slid into darkness.


	3. Announcement

Hello my lovely lovely readers!

I love you all for your support and amazing patience. But my Finals (for college) are coming up in just 3 weeks and school work is drowning me. I haven't had time to sit and write much of anything and I apologize.

As soon as finals are over, I will write and update regularly.

Again, I apologize


End file.
